


Silent Weather

by ry_996



Series: Daily Life in The Garden of Eden [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: When hiyori is silent, Jun cant find his words





	Silent Weather

"Tadaima.."   
  
Jun mostly say to himself. At time like this, Hiyori usually still at school for vocal lesson but this room already become his home, like it or not.. this place is warmer for him than his own home   
  
Jun giggles, thinking Hiyori will be overjoyed if he said that a loud. Hiyori always sounds proud of himself and keep making sure that everything is indeed good for Jun--most of time that's annoying but compared to home where he barely .. remembered..   
  
"Hh... Ohii-san~" he sings and put his bag away. He should do laundry today   
  
huh--   
  
Jun blinks, did he just heard the water running from bathroom?.   
  
"Ohii-san?" He ask as he knock the bathroom door "are you inside?"   
  
No answer.   
  
He can't be asleep while showering right?   
  
"Ohii-san! Are you inside? Hey don't do funny joke i'm not gonna scared about bathroom ghost or anything er...Ohii-san?" Jun knocked the door harder, this time the door opened itself. Seems like it's not even locked   
  
Should he get in? What if he is naked???!!?! Ugh that would be scarier than real ghost. But.. if he really get injured or something. Jun...need to help him right?   
  
"U..uh.. Ohii-san.... im.. coming?"   
  
Jun make his way in. Mostly still closing his eyes but what he heard is true thats the water from shower box. What he see below shocked him more than a naked Hiyori or a bathroom ghost. Hiyori sitting there, eyes closed, still with his uniform. The water from shower make him really wet but he didn't seems to even move.   
  
"Oh god.. Ohii-san!" Jun opened the door and turn off the water. He later look at Hiyori, gently checking his head in case he hurt it and lose conscious because of it or something. Thankfully he didn't seems to see any blood or open wound. Jun try to shake Hiyori to wake him up but the older didn't open his eyes yet. "Ohii-san.. please wake up..?!" Should he just carry him out? But is he put hiyo on his bed that bed will be wet.. and thats.. bad for him right...   
  
"Mm.." fortunately, soon after that Hiyori seems to regain his consciousness. He look at Jun weakly "Jun-kun..." he calls him but Jun noticed that Hiyori's voice is really in bad condition.   
  
"Please.. take off your clothes Ohii-san.. i will bring your pajama, can you stand?" Jun asked. He helped Hiyori to stand up. The older still seems lightheaded so guess he need to make Hiyori sit on the closet first "wait here okay?" Jun rushed out to get Hiyori's clothes. Duh this feel a bit embarrassing to even getting his underwear but that not time to think about it.   
  
"This is your pajam--..a.." Jun blinks because Hiyori already taking off his top. He did told Hiyori to take off his uniform but...sargghh he should have told that later. That's your fault Jun dumb ass.. to ignore the awkward moment, Jun use the towel to dry Hiyori's hair and body. He also helped him to wear his top but he left when Hiyori about to take off his pants. "J..just tell me when you done"   
  
.   
  
This never happened before, like.. never. Ever.. happened. Even if Hiyori get sick, he never end up like that. Like he always take care of himself as he don't want to make anyone worried. Jun know the story of his and why he never want that to happen and from that alone, what happened today clearly makes Jun shocked. The only thing that he can think is that.. maybe its.. his family again. If Hiyori have trouble with them he always stay silent at dorm. Barely speak like he usually did.   
  
Hiyori always tell his story with a lot of playful and cheerful tone, dismissing the pain and loneliness in his story. But despite that tone.. everyone who hear that or atleast Jun can tell. How hard is it to be him. It's just everytime Jun show concern, Hiyori just tell him that its fine its.. nothing. The only thing that Jun can do for him is just staying with him to make sure that Hiyori never.. ever.. feel lonely. Without Jun realizing it, he always got worried if Hiyori need to have work alone. But he dont remember that Hiyori have solo schedule today?   
  
"Jun..kun..?" Jun immediately open the door again and helped Hiyori to get out. He will do the laundry later he guess   
  
".. sorry.." Jun look at Hiyori, the older is trying to smile at him but he looks really sad instead. "I.. screw up" That voice make him sad. At time like this he miss Hiyori's loud and clear tone to call him. He don't know what Hiyori means but he is all ear if Hiyori want to talk just..   
  
Usually at time like this, when Hiyori in his silent mode because he did something he himself cannot forgive, Hiyori won't say anything. Even if Jun asked him, Hiyori will just ignore the question..he will stay silent or just speak few words that is necessary. But even so, Jun will always wait.   
  
.   
  
After helping him lay down on his bed and fixed the blanket on him, Jun about to leave but Hiyori don't let go of his hand. Jun decide to sit on his bed and wait if Hiyori want to say anything   
  
Hiyori looked at Jun, that's when he realize that Hiyori's eyes is swollen. Did he cry until he fall asleep in shower box? But why?   
  
"Don't go.." Hiyori asked, almost sounds like a beg "i'm.. cold.. stay.. please" he patted the side next to him   
  
"But i.."   
  
"Please.."   
  
Jun nodded, he slips in the blanket and embraces Hiyori closer. He let Hiyori rested his head on him. The older is just quiet there. For couple of minutes none of them say anything until Jun hear little sobbing that becomes louder. His hand reflex patting Hiyori's hair.. the older trying to cry without sound and Jun trying to calm him without words   
  
Jun isn't good at words and he know Hiyori deserve better than generic words that probably sounds judgemental or ignoring what happened so he just stay silent. Waiting if Hiyori will talk to him. Even if.. he don't. If this comfort enough to make Hiyori feel a lot more calm.. its enough for him.   
  
Whatever turn off the light of this sun, Jun is sure that he cant forgive them. He know it well the only thing that can make Hiyori end up like this, and he is all aware that Hiyori love them too much for him to turn his back on them.   
  
_He_ _can only offer this comfort, and wish that Hiyori will feel better._   



End file.
